Monkey
by ma lune
Summary: Convoqué chez le directeur… Ça faisait une éternité que Stiles n'avait pas été convoqué. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait assis là, à angoisser. Sterek OS


Coucou tout le monde me revoilà avec un petit OS sterek ^^ plus que soft celui la.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ça fait plus d'un an que cette fic me trotte dans la tête j'ai beaucoup hésité à l'écrire.

Merci a mes deux charmante bêta Cneude et Kitsune Aquatik

Pour celles qui attendent les bonus de Quelques mots ils vont arriver pas de panique ^^'

bonne lecture

* * *

Convoqué chez le directeur…

Stiles observa le couloir vide avant de reporter son attention sur la porte en face de lui.

_Direction._

Ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas été convoqué chez le principal. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait assis là, à angoisser.

Et pour une fois ce n'était même pas sa faute. Il jeta un œil à Derek assit à ses côtés et fut ravi de le voir tout aussi stressé que lui. Ça ne se voyait pas sur l'ex alpha bien entendu, il était toujours aussi stoïque. Mais Stiles était capable de voir derrière le masque.

Il avait appris au fil des ans à le connaitre, à le comprendre à l'aimer.

8 ans…

Il en était au point où il avait vraiment l'impression de ressentir les émotions de Derek comme si c'était les siennes. C'était peut-être un truc de loup en fait.

Stiles fut sorti de ses pensées par une toute petite main tirant sa manche. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en tournant la tête vers son fils.

Gregory William Hale, 6 ans une vrai tornade brune, un moulin à paroles, un petit diable au sourire d'ange et aux yeux marrons.

Qui - si on en croyait la convocation - avait encore fait des bêtises.

Le petit filou le regardait avec son sourire le plus innocent. Il jeta un regard à son autre père avec une malice absolue dans les yeux.

Derek lutta mais finit par céder et sourire à son tour. Sourire qui disparut très vite quand la porte de la directrice s'ouvrit :

-Monsieur Hale, Monsieur Stilinski entrez.

Le stresse recommença à monter, c'était pire que quand il était lui-même convoqué. C'était même pire que d'être appelé dans le bureau de son patron pour se faire passer un savon.

Et ce fut encore pire quand il s'aperçut que la maitresse de Greg était là. Il jeta un regard inquiet à son fils mimant un ''qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?''

L'enfant haussa simplement les épaules dans sa plus parfaite mimique d'un ''je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas moi''.

La directrice prit place derrière son bureau à côté de l'enseignante. Elles étaient toutes les deux blondes et tirées à quatre épingles, parfois Stiles se demandait si elles n'étaient pas parentes, elles avaient l'air d'avoir le même balai dans le…

-Installez-vous. Ordonna-t-elle en leur désignant les deux chaises en face d'elles, le coupant dans ses réflexions. Gregory peut-être que tu pourrais attendre dans le couloir ?

Derek fut plus rapide que lui :

-Nous allons parler de lui n'est-ce pas ?

-Eh bien oui mais…

-Donc il reste.

La maitresse et la directrice échangèrent un regard.

Stiles attrapa son fils pour le hisser sur ses genoux et le serrer tout contre lui avant d'oser demander :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'il a fait des bêtises autant le dire tout de suite, il nous l'avoue le soir même en général.

La maitresse inspira profondément lissa son tailleur gris impeccable et se lança :

-Gregory est un enfant plein d'énergie, vous le savez. Depuis quelques temps les choses sont devenues plus difficiles, il a énormément de mal à ce concentrer, il perturbe la classe.

Stiles serra un peu plus l'enfant contre lui en murmurant :

-C'est vrai monkey ?

La toute petite voix de son fils lui fit de la peine :

-Un petit peu.

Derek grimaça légèrement en affirmant :

-Nous allons voir ça avec lui.

-Monsieur Hale nous vous avons fait venir parce que le problème devient plus important et…

-C'est mon fils que vous considérez comme un problème ? La voix de Stiles avait claqué un peu trop fort.

La directrice leva les mains en signe d'apaisement :

-Non monsieur Stilinski pas du tout, ce que nous disons c'est que Gregory semble avoir besoin d'un encadrement particu…

-Non !

Derek tourna la tête vers lui étonné de l'entendre si virulent, il croisa ses bras sur son torse et calmement ordonna :

-Si vous arrêtiez de tourner autour du pot pour nous dire les choses clairement ?

-Tu ne vois pas où ils veulent en venir ?

-Pas vraiment non.

La directrice lâcha comme si de rien n'était :

-Nous voudrions que Gregory soit testé pour le TDAH.

-C'est hors de question. La voix de Stiles était sourde et contenue, il tentait visiblement de garder son clame. Vous ne lui ferez pas passer de test.

La maitresse secoua la tête :

-Monsieur Stilinski…

-Non, écoutez-moi bien, si vous n'êtes pas capable de gérer votre classe, changez de métier. Si vous ne pouvez pas faire obéir un enfant de 6 ans c'est votre problème pas celui de mon gamin. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ça.

Il se leva d'un bond, bousculant légèrement l'enfant sur ses genoux, Stiles l'attrapa dans un geste assuré pour le prendre dans ses bras et sortir sans un mot de plus.

Sa colère ne décroissait pas, et le fait que Derek soit encore dans le bureau n'arrangeait rien. Appuyé sur leur voiture, une familiale avec de la place, un siège auto, du bazar dans le coffre, et des papiers de bonbons à l'arrière, Stiles ne parvenait pas à se clamer. Une nouvelle fois une toute petite main le sortit de ses pensées.

Il tenta de sourire pour son fils qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils :

-Tu es fâché papa.

Ce n'était pas une question :

-Pas contre toi monkey.

-Je serai sage promis.

Un petit rire échappa à l'adulte :

-Promis vraiment ?

Le petit garçon acquiesça à s'en décrocher la tête. Enfin Derek sortit du bâtiment sans un mot, Stiles installa le petit garçon dans son siège et prit place au volant. Il serra les dents quand son amant le rejoignit avec tout un tas de brochures dans les mains.

Il le coupa à peine eu-t-il ouvert la bouche :

-Non ! Derek non. On en parlera ce soir.

L'ambiance dans la voiture était pesante, lourde et désagréable. Le trajet sembla durer des heures.

Stiles descendit de la voiture comme un diable sortant de sa boîte, il attrapa son fils et entra dans la maison sans un regard en arrière. Que ferait-il si Derek était d'accord avec ces gens ? Comment pouvait-il le trahir de cette façon ? Non personne ne testerait SON gamin pour un TDA.

Hors de question.

Depuis l'entrée il put apercevoir la lumière dans le salon, avait-il oublié d'éteindre ? Ils avaient acheté cette maison un peu avant la naissance de Greg, elle était bien assez grande pour eux trois et ressemblait beaucoup à la maison Stilinski c'était pour ça qu'ils l'avaient choisie.

\- Bonjour les garçons.

Stiles grimaça qu'est-ce que son père faisait là ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là papa ?

-Hé ! Du calme. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? On est vendredi et comme tous les vendredis je viens chercher mon petit-fils pour une soirée foot.

Derek entra et lui jeta un regard inquiet avant de tendre la main à son beau-père :

-Bonjour.

-Tu m'explique ? Vous vous êtes engueulés ?

Derek secoua la tête au moment où Stiles répondait :

\- ça ne devrait pas tarder.

-Stiles…

-Non Derek hors de question.

Le shérif leva les mains :

-Stop ! Viens monkey on va préparer ton sac, tu dors chez papi ce soir.

D'habitude l'enfant hurlait de joie mais cette fois il jeta juste un regard inquiet à ses papas. Derek hocha la tête et le petit garçon monta dans sa chambre.

Stiles bouillonnait, il embrassa son fils le serrant longuement dans ses bras avant de le tendre au shérif.

Derek les accompagna jusqu'à la voiture sûrement pour expliquer le problème à son beau-père.

Agacé, Stiles commença à faire les cent pas dans le salon et attaqua, à peine son amant entré dans la pièce :

-Comment est-ce que tu as pu rester là à les écouter ?

\- Calme-toi Stiles. Je ne discute pas avec toi quand tu es dans cet état.

-C'est hors de question tu m'entends je refuse qu'il passe les tests et vous ne pouvez rien faire sans mon accord.

Derek s'approcha doucement et vint poser sa main sur sa nuque :

-Personne ne fera quoi que ce soit sans ton accord. Je suis resté pour écouter ce qu'elles avaient à dire et pour leur demander de t'excuser.

Stiles se dégagea de sa main :

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'avais pas à le faire je…

-Tu as été incorrecte, tu n'avais pas le droit de dire ça à madame Bernard.

-Quoi la maitresse ? Elle attaque mon fils j'ai le droit de…

-C'est là tout le problème Stiles ce n'est pas une attaque. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'arrive pas à se concentrer très longtemps sur quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas la faute de la maitresse.

Ce fut comme si le ciel lui tombait sur la tête, sa colère disparut remplacée par la culpabilité :

-Non ce n'est pas de sa faute. C'est la mienne, c'est…

Ses mains tremblèrent et Derek vint le serrer tout contre lui :

-Stiles ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

-C'est héréditaire Derek c'est…

Les souvenirs refaisaient surface les uns après les autres.

D'abord ça avait été un sujet assez vague. La première fois qu'ils en avaient parlé c'était dans leur tout nouvel appartement. Un tout petit studio, parce que Stiles avait refusé que Derek prenne tout à sa charge. Hors de question de se laisser entretenir et surtout pas par la fortune des Hale.

Ils étaient donc là tous les deux assis à monter des meubles, à tenter de mettre toutes leurs affaires dans un minuscule espace. Derek avait poussé un profond soupire.

0o0o0o0o

_-Sérieusement Stiles comment tu veux qu'on arrive à tout casser là dedans ? _

_-On va y arriver ! Tu sais ce qu'on dit mieux vaut un petit-chez soi qu'un grand chez les autres._

_Derek fronça les sourcils :_

_-Donc tu me considère comme les autres ? _

_-Si tu achètes quelque chose toi tout seul ce ne sera pas notre maison mais ta maison. _

_-C'est ridicule._

_Stiles se mit à rire avant de s'approcher pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant :_

_-Tu le savais déjà en me proposant de vivre avec toi._

_-C'est vrai ce n'est pas pour ça que ton raisonnement est plus logique mais c'est vrai._

_Derek sembla abandonné et puis il jeta un regard au minuscule salon avant d'argumenter encore :_

_-Et si un jour on veut un bébé on va le mettre où ? _

_Ce fut un choc un vrai, il eut le souffle coupé comme si on venait de le frapper en pleine poitrine. Et Derek était là à le regarder attendant une réponse. Comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils en parlaient comme si ils avaient prévu ''ça'' dans les prochaines années et que c'était évident que ''ça'' allait arriver :_

_-Derek…_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Je… Un bébé ? _

_Le loup fronça les sourcils :_

_-Quoi tu ne veux pas d'enfant ? _

_Il ne semblait n'y perturbé n'y en colère, ils auraient pu discuter du temps ou de l'emplacement de la télé :_

_-Je sais pas. J'en sais rien je n'y ai pas réfléchi. Un bébé c'est… Je ne suis même pas sûr d'en être capable._

_-Capable de quoi ? Le porter ? Non, je te le confirme tu peux pas mais d'autres feront ça très bien à ta place._

_Derek recommença à ranger comme si de rien de n'était. _

_Un bébé…_

0o0o0o0o

Doucement l'idée avait fait son chemin, Stiles s'était mis à regarder les enfants en se demandant ce que ça ferait d'en avoir un à lui.

Il resserra ses bras autour de son amant :

\- Calme-toi Stiles. Rien n'est décidé rien n'est fait.

-Tu ne comprends pas.

Derek s'écarta de lui doucement pour pouvoir croiser son regard :

-Non je ne comprends pas. Je n'arrive pas à saisir pourquoi ça te met tellement en colère. Ce n'est pas grave.

-Pas grave ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être hyperactif Derek. Ce n'est pas rien. Je ne veux pas qu'il passe sa vie sous médicament. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente mal chaque fois qu'il sera incapable de se concentrer sur quelque chose. Je ne veux pas qu'il…

-Qu'il en souffre j'ai bien compris mais tu ne peux rien faire, ce n'est pas en refusant d'affronter le problème qu'il disparaitra.

Stiles cacha son visage dans la nuque de son amant pour ne plus croiser son regard :

-C'est de ma faute.

Quand ils s'étaient enfin mis d'accord pour avoir un enfant, il avait fallu décider qui serait son père biologique.

0o0o0o0

_-C'est mieux si c'est toi. Affirma Derek d'un coup._

_Stiles releva la tête :_

_-Quoi ? Pourquoi, je pensais plutôt que ce serait toi._

_-Si c'est moi il y a de grandes chances pour que ce soit un bébé loup garou._

_-Et ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait un problème._

_Derek reposa son journal sur la table de la cuisine et Stiles abandonna ses céréales, pourquoi son amant choisissait toujours les plus mauvais moments pour ce genre de discussion sérieuse ? _

_-Stiles, élever un bébé loup garou ce n'est vraiment pas simple je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable._

_-Ah parce que tu crois qu'on sera plus capable d'élever un bébé humain ? Je crois que tu nous surestime beaucoup. Je vais peut-être te surprendre, mais je peux t'assurer qu'on sera comme tous les autres parents tout aussi paumé et désespéré. _

_Derek fronça les sourcils :_

_-Ce n'est pas très encourageant._

_-Pas vraiment non._

_-Raison de plus pour éviter une difficulté supplémentaire. Un petit humain ce serait mieux._

_Stiles n'en était pas vraiment persuadé, mais courir après un bébé loup deux fois plus rapide et plus fort que lui serait peut-être bien plus compliqué en effet :_

_-Un bébé humain oui mieux…_

_Ce qui voulait dire que ce serait lui le père biologique…_

_Dans un état second il recommença à manger ses céréales ramollies._

0o0o0o0

Pas un seul instant depuis qu'ils avaient pris cette décision Stiles n'avait pensé au TDA. Il savait que c'était héréditaire. Il connaissait sa maladie et avait lu tout ce qui pouvait se dire dessus. Jamais il n'avait pensé que Greg pourrait en être atteint.

Pourtant oui il savait que son petit garçon était turbulent, plein d'énergie comme tout le monde disait pour éviter de dire infernal.

Mais c'était aussi un enfant affectueux, gentil toujours poli et serviable qui menait son monde à la baguette obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait et pouvait charmer n'importe qui.

Stiles ne parvenait pas à accepter que son fils puisse souffrir du même trouble que lui, il n'avait pas voulu le voir :

-C'est mon bébé Derek.

Le loup le serra un peu plus contre lui :

-Je sais. Et il le sera toujours ça ne change rien.

Il s'écarta brusquement :

-Bien sûr que si, il est trop jeune pour comprendre mais il finira forcement par m'en vouloir. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de ne pas pouvoir se concentrer, de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux attentes des gens. De voir la déception dans leur regard. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est fatiguant d'avoir des milliers de choses dans la tête tout le temps de…

Derek lui posa un doigt sur la bouche pour l'interrompre :

-J'entends ce que tu dis Stiles. Deux choses, premièrement je ne pense pas que Gregory puisse t'en vouloir. Ensuite tu parles comme si nous avions le choix, qu'il soit ou non testé s'il a un trouble de l'attention nous ne pouvons rien faire à part lui apprendre à le gérer comme tu la fais.

-Tu as l'air de croire que je m'en suis bien sorti.

-C'est le cas !

Peut-être oui, il avait une maison un travail un compagnon et un tout petit bébé.

Greg serait toujours son petit bébé même dans quarante ans.

0o0o0o0o

_Le couloir était horrible, est-ce que toutes les maternités étaient si austères ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne pensaient pas au jeune papa qui attendait dans le couloir ?_

_A part que de nos jours les papas étaient dans la pièce avec les mamans. _

_Voilà une chose à laquelle ils n'avaient pas pensé, qui serait la mère de ce bébé ? Stiles avait lu tous les livres de psychologie possible et inimaginable._

_Et la plupart disait que l'enfant avait besoin d'une présence maternelle. Pas forcément une femme non, mais juste quelqu'un, peu importe de le sexe de ''maternel''. Et quelqu'un faisant figure d'autorité, en y réfléchissant bien c'était tout trouvé. Derek était l'autorité, même bien plus alpha que n'importe quel autre loup malgré son statut de béta._

_Scott se tournait toujours vers Derek pour régler les soucis que pouvait avoir la meute._

_Donc en fait il serait surement la mère de cet enfant. Est-ce qu'être parent c'était toujours aussi angoissant ?_

_Il fit un bond d'un mètre quand l'auxiliaire les appela :_

_-Monsieur Hale, Monsieur Stilinski venez._

_Derek lui prit la main l'entrainant à la suite de la jeune femme, heureusement d'ailleurs par ce que Stiles n'était pas sûr de pouvoir avancer tout seul._

_Les questions fusèrent alors qu'il observait le chignon si parfait de la dame :_

_-Est-ce que le bébé va bien ? Est-ce qu'on va le voir ? Est-ce que…_

_Elle se retourna juste avant d'entrer dans une chambre vide :_

_-Ne vous en fait il va très bien._

_-IL ?_

_Oui ça aurait dû être sa première question, il se tourna vers Derek :_

_-Un petit garçon ! _

_L'émotion sur le visage de son amant lui serra la gorge, ils étaient parents… _

_-Installez vous je vais le chercher._

_Dans la pièce il y avait un lit et un fauteuil rose. Derek s'approcha de lui :_

_-Cette fois ça y est._

_-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?_

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Elle va l'amener et quoi ?_

_Le sourire attendri de Derek le détendit :_

_-Eh bien je suppose qu'on va le prendre et commencer à faire connaissance._

_-On va le ramener à la maison ce soir ?_

_Il n'était pas prêt pas du tout, ce bébé se pointait avec un mois d'avance, la chambre n'était pas finie du tout, pas plus que la nouvelle maison :_

_-Je ne crois pas qu'ils nous permettent de l'emmener ce soir, ils vont le garder pour…_

_Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase mademoiselle chignon était revenue. Dans le berceau de ses bras se trouvait une toute petite chose._

_Le cœur de Stiles cessa de battre._

_L'émotion était tellement forte qu'il vacilla._

_Son bébé._

_La voix de la jeune femme lui parvint difficilement : _

_-… Pour un peau a peau._

_Il avait raté le début de la phrase mais Derek le regardait attendant sa réponse :_

_-Quoi ? Fini-t-il par oser demander perdu. _

_-Est-ce que tu veux le prendre ?_

_La panique le submergea :_

_-Vas-y, toi d'abord._

_Il n'était vraiment pas prêt, le bébé semblait bien trop fragile. _

_Derek lui lâcha la main et enleva son t-shirt, Stiles écarquilla les yeux en voyant son amant torse-nu s'installer sur le fauteuil. La jeune femme retira la couverture qui recouvrait l'enfant il portait simplement une couche et un bonnet. _

_Il était vraiment minuscule… _

_Elle l'installa sur le torse de Derek et les recouvrit tous les deux de la polaire bleue :_

_-Voilà. Je vous laisse, je reviendrais tout à l'heure. _

_Stiles fit un pas vers elle :_

_-Vous partez ?_

_-Vous allez vous en sortir pas de panique._

_-Et s'il pleure._

_Le sourire de la jeune femme était attendri :_

_-S'il le fait ce sera sûrement pour réclamer un prénom._

_Un prénom ? Ils y avaient réfléchi, bien sûr._

_Mais n'étaient pas parvenu à se mettre d'accord. Pendant que Stiles fixait Derek, miss chignon en profita pour s'éclipser._

_La porte se referma derrière elle. _

_Ils étaient parents…_

0o0o0o0o

Stiles sortit de la douche, se sécha et enfila un caleçon. Il entra dans la chambre, Derek était déjà allongé dans le lit son téléphone portable collé à l'oreille :

-Oui monkey papi c'est le meilleur. Et si tu as mal au ventre cette nuit tu iras le réveiller. Papa est là je te le passe.

Derek lui tendit l'appareil en murmurant :

-Ils se sont gavés de glace.

-Coucou mon bébé.

-Papa je suis plus un bébé.

-Non c'est vrai. Alors comme ça t'as mangé de la glace et tu n'es toujours pas couché.

-Papi a dit que j'avais le droit de veiller, y a pas école demain.

-C'est vrai. Mais tu devrais quand même aller te coucher il est tard.

-Bonne nuit papa. Bonne nuit papa.

Derek répondit en souriant :

-Bonne nuit mon fils.

Stiles raccrocha et vint s'installer tout près de son amant :

-A quoi tu penses Stiles ?

-A chaque minute de ma vie depuis sa naissance. A mes propres troubles d'abord puis aux siens.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Il se tourna pour faire face à son amant :

-Tu te souviens des débuts comment j'étais avec lui ?

-Tu avais peur d'oublier les choses.

-Non Derek je n'avais pas peur, j'étais terrifié. Pas d'oublier les choses mais de l'oublier lui. D'aller au supermarché de penser à autre chose et de l'oublier dans la voiture. De jouer avec lui, de le regarder, de penser à autre chose et d'oublier de le nourrir. D'oublier d'aller le chercher à la crèche après une journée de travail de…

**-**Ca n'est jamais arrivé.

-Non parce que je me suis organisé, parce que j'ai tout noté, parce que je me suis bourré d'Adderall. Mais l'angoisse elle, elle était toujours là.

Derek se redressa dans le lit visiblement troublé :

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

-Par ce que je voulais prouver que je pouvais le faire. Encore maintenant ça m'arrive de paniquer quand je ne l'ai pas sous les yeux je me demande parfois si je ne l'ai pas oublié quelque part.

-Tu es un très bon père Stiles.

-J'essaie de toutes mes forces Derek ! Mais s'il est hyperactif, s'il a un trouble de l'attention je… Nous ne pourrons pas le protéger. Il en souffrira.

Derek vint l'embrasser doucement :

\- Nous n'aurions pas pu le protéger de toute façon et heureusement sa vie serait bien triste si c'était le cas.

-C'est mon bébé je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. Mais plus j'y pense plus je me vois en lui. Il a marché à 9 mois déjà incapable de tenir en place. Il ne peut pas se concentrer plus de trois seconde sur un puzzle. Il a un débit de paroles pire que le mien, j'ai parfois du mal à le suivre. Je n'ai pas voulu le voir Derek…

-Je sais.

Stiles ferma les yeux :

-Nous allons devoir le faire tester ?

Derek acquiesça avant de prendre Stiles dans ses bras.

0o0o0o0

_Son fils était une source perpétuelle de joie et d'étonnement, Stiles jeta un regard au tout petit bonhomme de deux ans déjà, qui jouait au ballon dans leur jardin._

_C'était un vrai petit singe, malin comme tout, grimpant sur tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver. Courant dans tous les sens en poussant des cris étranges. Ce qui lui valait depuis quelques temps le petit surnom de Monkey._

_Un petit singe déjà bavard comme pas possible._

_Les gens étaient toujours étonnés de le voir parler autant, et de tout. Ses questions fusaient aussi nombreuses qu'étonnantes. Tous s'accordaient pour dire qu'il était le portrait craché de son père. _

_Avec le langage était venue une question récurrente de la part de tout à chacun, comment va-t-il vous appeler ?_

_La première fois qu'il avait entendu ça Stiles s'était tourné vers Derek. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Ils étaient papas tous les deux comment choisir ?_

_Ils ne l'avaient pas fait, n'avaient pas eu le temps, Gregory l'avait fait pour eux, son premier mot avait été papa ou du moins une espèce de babillement ressemblant à un papa._

_Ils étaient là tous les trois dans la pièce. Stiles s'était approché de son fils en demandant :_

_-A qui il s'adresse tu crois ?_

_-Aucune idée, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait vraiment voulu dire ça._

_C'était devenu les syllabes préférées de l'enfant, s'adressant aussi bien à Stiles qu'à Derek. Comme au reste de l'humanité. Son grand père, le facteur, la voisine, la caissière. Tout le monde était papa._

_Et puis ça c'était affiné, quand Greg avait trouvé d'autres mots pour s'adresser au monde, seuls Stiles et Derek étaient resté papa._

_Et c'était demeuré comme ça._

_Les gens s'étonnaient ''et comment vous savez auquel des deux il s'adresse'', au début Stiles avait tenté de leur expliquer que l'enfant, comme eux d'ailleurs, se fichait de savoir auquel des deux il s'adressait du moment qu'une réponse lui était apportée. Mais les gens ne semblaient pas comprendre. Alors ils avaient fini par laisser tomber. _

0o0o0o0

Stiles se sentait mal en se réveillant ce matin-là. Il mit quelques minutes à se souvenir du pourquoi.

Et tout lui revint.

Il se colla tout contre Derek, l'homme était sa force. Ils s'aimaient profondément au point de vivre ensemble, au point d'avoir un enfant ensemble.

Stiles savait que quoi qu'il arrive ils s'en sortiraient ensemble tous les trois :

-Tu es triste.

La voix loup le surprit, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son amant fût réveillé :

-Oui...

-Ne le sois pas. C'est ton fils Stiles il s'en sortira. Des gens très bien sont atteint d'hyperactivité je le sais, je vis avec l'un d'eux.

-D'accord, ok moi je vais bien, ton fils ira bien mais toi ? Tu vas t'en sortir avec deux TDAH à la maison.

-Je le fais déjà Stiles. Je t'aime et j'aime Greg, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux qu'on fasse. Est-ce qu'on le fait tester ? Est-ce qu'on va le mettre sous Adderall ?

-Ça lui faciliterait peut-être la vie.

-Peut-être.

Stiles poussa un profond soupire :

-Je ne veux plus penser à ça pour le moment. On va lui en parler il choisira ce qu'il veut faire.

-Il a 6 ans.

-Il est bien plus malin que la plupart des adultes que l'on connait. Est-ce que ça te pose un problème qu'on le laisse choisir ?

Derek lui fit relever la tête et délicatement il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres :

-Qu'est-ce que ton père a fait avec toi ?

-Ma mère ne voulais pas que je prenne de traitement mon père le voulait. J'ai été tiraillé entre les deux pendant trop longtemps…

Son amant le serra un peu plus dans ses bras :

-Comment est-ce que ça c'est fini ?

-Scott m'a ordonné de me bouger le cul. Ce que j'ai fait, je suis allé à la pharmacie et j'ai demandé à la nana ce que c'était que l'Adderall. Elle me l'a expliqué et j'ai décidé de le prendre.

-Tu avais quel âge ?

\- 7ans.

Derek inspira profondément, son torse ce soulevant lentement sous la joue de Stiles, et sa voix résonna dans son oreille quand il murmura :

-Très bien laissons-le choisir.

-Je t'aime Derek tellement.

-Parce que je suis incapable de vous tenir tête à l'un et à l'autre ?

Stiles se mit à rire et se releva pour embrasser son amant. Même autant d'années après, embrasser Derek était toujours aussi fort.

La langue du loup vint caresser la sienne envahissant sa bouche, comment un baiser pouvait-il être aussi puissant et aussi délicat en même temps.

A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent :

-Derek Hale. Comment fais-tu pour me faire toujours autant d'effet après tant d'années ?

-Je suis plutôt doué.

-Et très vantard. Aller, sortons de ce lit et allons chercher notre bébé.

0o0o0o0o

Stiles utilisa ses clés pour entrer dans son ancienne maison suivie de son amant, un rire cristallin retentit dans la maison puis une toute petite voix :

-Encore papi !

Un drôle de bruit retentit depuis la cuisine, ils y entrèrent au moment où son père recommençait à soufflé dans la paille qui se trouvait dans son verre faisant des bulles et envoyant gicler du liquide sur la table :

-Non mais regarde-moi ça Derek, lequel des deux est notre bébé ?

-C'est moi.

Greg couru vers lui et sauta dans ses bras :

-Bonjour mon bébé.

-Je suis un grand garçon papa ! Hein papa c'est vrai ?

L'enfant tendit les bras à son autre père, Derek attrapa son fils et l'embrassa dans le cou :

-Bonjour mon bébé.

-Papaaaaaa.

Le regard de Stiles croisa celui de son père un long moment, si il parvenait à être au moins la moitié de cette homme il serait déjà un très bon père :

-Hey monkey.

-Oui.

-Viens un peu par là on va discuter.

Il assit l'enfant sur la table avant de s'installer sur une chaise près de lui bien conscient du regard de son amant et de son père sur lui :

-C'est à cause d'hier papa ?

-Oui mon bébé. Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est qu'un trouble du déficit de l'attention avec hyperactivité, on dit aussi TDAH ?

L'enfant haussa les épaules alors il continua :

-C'est une maladie, ce sont de bien grand mot pour expliquer pourquoi les gens ne peuvent pas ce concentrer sur quelque chose trop longtemps. Ou pourquoi ils ont toujours besoin de bouger.

-J'ai ça moi.

C'était une affirmation plus amusée qu'inquiète :

-Peut-être. Moi je l'ai.

-C'est pas vrai.

-Si monkey je t'assure.

Comme à chaque fois que Stiles disait quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire Greg se tourna vers son autre père. Derek hocha la tête doucement :

-Ca ce voit pas papa.

Stiles sentit sa gorge se serrer :

-Peut-être que tu l'as aussi bébé. Pour le savoir il faudrait que tu passes des tests.

-Comme la maitresse elle veut ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

Stiles secoua la tête un peu trop vivement :

-Non ça ne fait mal.

-Et si je l'ai, bin quoi ?

-Hé bien tu auras la possibilité de prendre des médicaments.

Le sourire de son fils lui fit de la peine :

-Pour guérir ?

-Ca ne se guéri pas chéri.

Greg jeta un regard à son autre père et à son grand père :

-Pourquoi prendre des médicaments alors ?

-Ça pourrait t'aider à te sentir mieux, plus posé.

-Je choisis ?

-Oui mon bébé.

Le petit garçon sembla réfléchir un long moment :

-Peut-être que je pourrais passer les tests.

Un autre moment de réflexion :

-Si j'ai ça, ça veut dire que je pourrai faire des bêtises sans qu'on me dispute ?

Le rire des adultes sembla surprendre l'enfant. Attendrit, Stiles le serra tout conte lui :

-Je t'aime mon bébé.

-Même si je fais que des bêtises ?

Ce fut vraiment douloureux à attendre :

-Tu ne fais pas que des bêtises monkey.

-La maitresse elle dit que si.

Stiles échangea un regard avec Derek, il fut soulagé de trouver la même colère dans ses yeux, la même certitude. Quel que soit le diagnostic de Gregory il ne retournerait pas dans cette classe.

Derek s'approcha de son fils :

-Tu ne fais pas que des bêtises Greg et ta maitresse n'a pas le droit de dire ça.

L'enfant ne semblait vraiment pas convaincu :

-La conversation est bien trop sérieuse pour un samedi matin. Peut-être que du chocolat chaud avec un marshmallow détendrait tout ça.

Stiles fut très reconnaissant envers son père pour le sourire éclatant qui apparut sur les lèvres du petit garçon.

Ce désintéressant totalement de ses parents Greg sauta vers son grand père. Avec une infinie tendresse, avec énormément d'amour Derek vint l'embrasser.

0o0o0o0o

Ils attendaient dans le couloir, comme le jour de la naissance de Gregory, comme le jour ou la maitresse avait prononcé les lettres TDA.

La psy n'avait pas voulu qu'ils entrent, elle était jeune, brune et avait l'air sympathique pourtant ça avait été dur pour Stiles de lui confier son bébé :

-ça va bien se passer.

Il tourna la tête vers Derek, il semblait confiant et tenta de le rassurer avec un sourire :

-Je le couve trop hein? Demanda-t-il bien conscient de la réponse.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il s'en plaigne.

-Pour le moment, Derek je ne veux pas qu'il grandisse, tu imagines avoir un ado hyperactif à la maison ?

Le rire de son amant résonna dans le couloir :

-J'imagine bien oui, j'ai une très bonne mémoire, je me souviens très bien de toi ado, c'était il n'y a pas si longtemps.

-Oui bah j'espère qu'il fera moins de conneries que moi ou du moins pas aussi dangereuses.

Derek vint glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de Stiles en ordonnant :

-Ne commence pas à angoisser, on a encore le temps.

-Oh mon dieu comment on va faire quand il va commencer à s'intéresser aux filles ? Je ne saurais même pas quoi lui répondre. Peut-être qu'on devrait lui acheter des préservatifs.

Derek se mit à rire de nouveau, et vint l'embrasser dans le cou. La porte juste en face d'eux s'ouvrit au même moment et une toute petite voix retentit dans le couloir :

-Non mais sérieusement les papas, vous savez pas vous tenir.

Derek dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire encore devant l'air courroucé de son fils. Stiles se leva vivement :

-Est-ce que ça va monkey ?

-Ouais.

Il jeta un œil à la psy, ses lunettes rondes glissaient légèrement sur son nez et ses cheveux encadraient son visage. Elle remonta ses lunettes et lui sourit :

-Gregory est un petit garçon très intelligent.

-Il a passé les tests ?

-En effet, nous aurons les résultats dans quelques jours, en attendant il y a des choses à mettre en place avec lui.

-ça va je sais.

-Stiles !

Il avait peut-être été trop brut mais ce n'était pas à lui qu'on allait apprendre comment gérer l'hyperactivité :

-Désolé.

-Ne vous excusez pas. Gregory m'a dit que vous étiez atteint de TDAH. Mais gérer votre maladie et la sienne ne sera pas la même chose. De plus aujourd'hui il y a des méthodes à mettre en place en plus des médicaments pour l'aider.

-Vous voulez qu'il continu de venir vous voir, qu'on aille à des réunions stupides pour parents dépassés par tout ça ? Voulez qu'il voie un psychomotricien et qu'on participe à des psychos thérapie ? Non merci.

-Monsieur Stilinski je sais que ce doit être difficile mais ça pourrait l'aider.

Il allait répondre quand Derek vint l'enlacer le calmant instantanément. Stiles tendit la main à son fils :

-Pour le moment nous n'avons pas les résultats donc…

-Vous savez déjà ce qu'ils diront.

-Je déteste les psys. Grommela Stiles entre ses dents.

Derek lui donna une petite tape sur le torse, murmura quelques banalités à la jeune femme et les entraina tous les deux vers la sortie.

0o0o0o0o

Il fallut quatre jours à cette enveloppe pour arriver, et maintenant que Stiles l'avait dans les mains, il était incapable de l'ouvrir.

Ces quatre jours avaient été assez irréalistes, ils n'avaient pas voulu que Greg retourne à l'école, ils étaient donc resté là tous les trois en autarcie, complètement coupé du monde, attendant cette lettre. Et la réponse de la nouvelle école où ils voulaient inscrire leur fils. Les résultats étaient arrivés mais aucune nouvelle de l'école.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais papa ?

Stiles fit un bond d'un mètre sur le canapé du salon, Greg n'avait aucun gène commun avec Derek et pourtant cet enfant avait le même don que son père pour le faire sursauter :

-Va chercher papa.

-PAAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAAAA.

Il aurait dû s'en douter :

-Ça j'aurais pu le faire monkey.

Derek descendit avec une corbeille de linge entre les mains, ce qui fit sourire Stiles, si quelques années plus tôt on lui avait dit qu'il verrait Derek Hale comme ça, il ne l'aurait pas cru :

-Quoi ?

-Rien.

Stiles lui montra la lettre :

-On a reçu les résultats.

Derek posa la panière et vint s'installer tout près lui :

-Aller ouvre.

-Non toi fais-le.

Stiles tendit l'enveloppe à son amant et prit leur fils sur ses genoux. Doucement Derek ouvrit la lettre pour la lire :

-Alors ?

-ça dit que Gregory William Hale est atteint de trouble du déficit de l'attention avec hyperactivité.

Il le savait bien sûr mais Stiles reçu quand même un coup au cœur, sa gorge se serra.

Il lui fallu trois longues inspirations pour pouvoir relever la tête et croiser le regard de Derek plein d'amour et de soutient.

Sur ses genoux Greg haussa les épaules :

-Ça veut dire que je vais prendre des médicaments ?

Stiles fut incapable de répondre c'est son amant qui le fit :

-Seulement si tu le veux.

-Tu les prends toi papa ?

Il dû déglutir deux fois avant de répondre à son fils :

-Oui je les prends, parfois en grandissant, en devenant adulte les troubles disparaissent mais parfois non. Alors je continue de prendre mon traitement.

L'enfant se mit à réfléchir un long moment :

-D'accord je vais les prendre.

Stiles serra son fils tout contre lui et Derek vint les enlacer. Ils restèrent là un long moment.

0o0o0o0

La nouvelle école était très différente de l'ancienne, elle était pleine de bruit, pleine de vie. Ils avaient eu le rendez-vous avec la directrice la veille et Gregory faisait sa rentrée ce matin. Stiles avait du mal à croire qu'il était bien plus nerveux que son fils et pourtant c'était le cas. Dans l'autre école tous les élèves étaient au courant que Greg avait deux papas mais ça n'avait semblé choquer personne. Même pas la maitresse au balai bien placé.

Comment serait la nouvelle maitresse ?

-Détends-toi Stiles. Il faut bien qu'il retourne à l'école on a déjà eu de la chance d'avoir deux semaines de congé au pied levé.

Seulement deux semaines depuis le début de cette histoire ? Il aurait plutôt dit des mois. Il avait fallu quelques jours de plus après les résultats pour que Gregory obtienne son ordonnance et son traitement.

0o0o0o

_Stiles attrapa la boîte de cachets et lut l'étiquette encore une fois. Tout semblait en ordre et pourtant il hésitait encore, sous les regards quasiment amusés de son amant et de son fils. Résigné, il dévissa le bouchon et posa l'un des cachets sur la table._

_Lentement il prit un verre dans un placard, le rempli d'eau et poussa le tout vers son bébé. Gregory lui fit un sourire éclatant pour le rassurer, jeta un regard à Derek derrière lui et attrapa la pilule et le verre qu'il avala d'un trait._

_Stiles s'attendait à être dévasté ou soulagé par cette vision, mais rien. Ni peine, ni joie rien juste une sorte d'acceptation étrange._

_Son fils était hyperactif…_

_La voix de Derek résonna dans sa tête ''ça arrive à des gens très bien''._

_Stiles vint déposer un baiser sur le crâne Greg et puis un autre sur les lèvres de son amant._

0o0o0o0o

Ils parcouraient le long couloir depuis au moins cinq minute quand Derek s'arrêta devant une porte :

-C'est là.

Les mains de Stiles étaient moites et il faillit arrêter le loup avant qu'il ne frappe à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit à la volée le faisant sursauter.

La petite main qui se trouvait dans la sienne le serra fermement. Et c'est là qu'il vit la nouvelle maitresse.

Elle ne ressemblait en rien à l'ancienne ça c'était sûr.

Elle avait des boucles rousses incroyables qui allaient dans tous les sens, son sourire était lumineux et ses yeux brillaient de malice :

-Bonjour !

Sa voix était mélodieuse et elle portait une robe aux couleurs vives. Ses doigts étaient tachés, de peinture ? De feutre ? Difficile à dire :

-Vous devez être messieurs Stilinski et Hale. Je vous attendais entrez, entrez.

La classe était elle aussi pleine de couleurs, des dessins d'enfants, de dinosaures et de lettres de l'alphabet.

A leur entrée les enfants relevèrent la tête de leur dessin :

-Je suis mademoiselle Williams enchantée.

-C'est moi qui suis enchanté. Répondit Stiles en souriant.

Derek se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire, mais la jeune femme ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir elle s'accroupie en souriant :

-Et tu dois être Gregory ?

Jamais Stiles n'avait vu son fils si impressionné, il se contenta de rougir en hochant la tête. Avec un sourire amusé la maitresse se redressa :

-Les enfants voici Gregory, je crois que vous avez quelque chose pour lui ?

A peine la phrase terminée, deux petites tête blonde se levèrent de leur chaise pour aller chercher un rouleau posé dans un coin.

Ils le déroulèrent en riant :

BIENVENUE GREGORY.

Était écrit dessus avec des lettres biscornues et des dessins de toutes les couleurs, et puis une toute petite fille s'approcha d'eux :

-Je m'appelle Ana c'est moi qui va te montrer l'école.

La maitresse hocha la tête et répéta :

-Et c'est moi qui VAIS te montrer ton casier Gregory.

Elle avait insisté sur le ''vais'' mais pas trop juste histoire de faire comprendre à la petite fille qu'elle s'était trompée.

Doucement Greg lâcha sa main pour s'éloigner, Stiles voulu le rattraper pour l'embrasser, pour lui jurer que tout se passerait bien mais Derek posa sa main sur son épaule.

Ana conduisit le petit garçon à une table en lui expliquant des tas de choses. La banderole fut remballée et les deux petits garçons vinrent se mêler à la discussion :

-Il va très bien s'intégrer ne vous en faites pas.

La voix de Stiles tremblotait quand il murmura :

-Vous êtes juste incroyablement belle et gentille merci.

Elle se mit à rire et Stiles à rougir :

-Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire.

Le rire de Derek derrière lui le fit rougir un peu plus, Stiles sortit le papier de sa poche :

-Ok euh ça c'est fait. Du coup j'ai moins de scrupule à vous donner sa.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle en le prenant.

-Tous les numéros de téléphone utiles, le mien, celui de Derek, celui de mon père, les urgences, le centre anti poison, le…

-Vous un êtes un papa…

-Angoissé ? Oui plutôt.

-J'allais dire consciencieux mais angoissé ça marche aussi. Ne vous en faites pas tout va bien se passer.

Stiles jeta un œil à son amant et se mordit les lèvres avant de dire :

-Si je vais l'embrasser maintenant il va m'en vouloir ?

-Énormément.

Il se contenta de l'appeler et de lui faire au revoir de la main. Greg lui répondit juste par un sourire.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres Stiles sortit. Aussitôt la porte refermée, deux bras immenses vinrent l'entourer. Il ne se laissa pas aller, pas trop :

-Aller Derek viens, on y va sinon je fonds en larmes.

Derek l'embrassa, un baiser léger et aimant avant de l'entrainer dans le couloir. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques pas plus loin quand une voix retentit contre les murs :

-Papa.

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et quand leur fils couru vers eux ils étaient déjà prêts à l'accueillir.

Ils l'embrassèrent avant qu'il ne commence à se débattre :

-ça y est, ça y est, pas trop quand même je suis plus un bébé faut que j'aille en classe.

Il fila aussi vite qu'il était venu le sourire aux lèvres, Stiles vint enlacer son amant murmurant tout contre son cou :

-C'est mon bébé.

-Promis je ne lui répéterai pas que tu as dit ça. Aller viens, si on reste là tu risques de changer d'avis et de le ramener à la maison.

-Je peux ?

-Non.

Derek l'entraina vers la sortie.

La nouvelle maitresse ressemblait à un ange, le traitement semblait convenir à Greg et il avait l'air heureux, que demander de plus ?

Stiles jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'école avant de monter dans la voiture :

-Oui ça ira !

-C'est ton fils il pourrait se sortir de n'importe quelle situation avec quelques mots et un sourire.

-C'est notre fils et c'est le plus malin des petits singes.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se mirent à rire. Oui tout irait bien pour eux quoi qu'il arrive.

Fin

* * *

Voilà finie j'espère que ça vous à plus comme je le disais cette fic est resté très longtemps dans ma tête. J'espère que c'était crédible voilà...


End file.
